Everything is Fuller in the Full House
by littlepinkbuttons
Summary: The series of events that is this story picks up two years after the last season ends. It focuses on all character's lives, so it is a bit of a snapshot, but it all goes in order. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
1. Asking Him Out

"Well, I'm Stephanie Tanner. I'm in your social studies class. So, you want to go?" Steph asked the cute jock. That cute jock was named Jacob Peters. She had just gotten up her courage to ask him out to the Halloween Homecoming Hop at Van Atta High School. "Will you go to the Halloween Homecoming Hop with me, Jacob?" she had blurted out when she caught him alone in the hall.

"Um, who in God's name are you?" he asked her, giving her a questioning look. After she had given him her answer, he said to her, "Right. Tanner from history class. You sit in the middle and you always talk to that Gia girl and get yelled at by Ms. Guggenheim. Sure, I'll go to the Hop with you."

"Really? That's great. My address is 1882 Gerard Ave. At around seven then?"

"Sure. See you then, Stephanie. Bye." Jacob waved at her and then walked off.

"Yes," Steph hissed quietly as she fell back against the locker.

"Yo, Steph, you do it? You going to the Hop with Hottie McHotbody?" came a voice. Steph opened her eyes to see her best friend Gia looking at her. Gia was wearing a smug look that was unflattering to her beautiful face.

"I asked him. He said yes, and flashed me his winning smile." The bell rang all of a sudden, making the girlfriends jump.

"Can I come over to your house today after school so we can talk more and plan our costumes? I forgot to tell you, I'm going with Jimmy Dailey. You know that guy that looks like a young Paul McCartney? Yeah, he just asked me."

"Friday…Friday…" Steph said aloud to herself, "Mop 'Till You Drop Day at home. As long as we don't go through the kitchen and take off our shoes before we go in, Dad'll let you."

"Great, see you after school then." The two freshman girls walked to their classes.

At three-thirty, the girls were sitting cross-legged on Steph's bed, discussing their costumes for the Hop. As D.J. had moved out to go to college, Michelle, who was now in the 5th grade, had moved back into her old room, so Steph had her own room; something that she didn't have since she was four. Jesse and Becky still lived in the attic and Joey and his new wife, Valencia, lived in Joey's room. Danny and Vicky had gotten back together and were married. Steph wasn't going to have her own room for long, as Vicky was pregnant. In 8 months, Vicky would have a baby, bringing excitement and anticipation to the Tanner house.

As Steph and Gia thumbed through costume magazines, they talked about random things like how neurotic Danny was and how cute the twins Nicky and Alex, who were in the first grade, were. "Oh, here's one. Go as a dead rock star. You have the perfect body for the costume, and the blue goes so well with your eyes and hair," Gia said, pointing to a sparkly top and pants with a headset microphone.

"Why don't we wear the same thing? Why don't we go as dead rock stars and have our dates go as…um…," Steph paused, then her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "Have them go as Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney! Your date already looks like Paul, and we could buy mine a wig and make them dead too! How's that idea?"

"Good thinking Steph! Let's call them and see if they like that idea!"

Steph dialed Jacob's number. "Hi, is Jacob there? Thank you…Hi, Jacob? This is Stephanie…Good, how are you doing?...That's great. Okay, Gia, who is going to the Hop with Jimmy Dailey and I are dressing like dead rock stars for the Hop, and we were hoping that you two would dress up like two of the Beatles and put on dead makeup. You know Jimmy looks like Paul McCartney, and we were hoping you would be Ringo Starr…uh-huh…great! We are going to call Jimmy, and we'll call you back if he's all for it. Thanks, Jacob!" Steph hung the phone up. "Gia, he's all for it! Call Jimmy now!" Gia picked the phone up and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hi, is Jimmy there? Oh, hi Jimmy, it's Gia from school…yeah…so Steph and I were thinking of double-dating at the Hop, and we were hoping that you two guys would go as dead Beatles. We already have Steph's date, Jacob Peters, going as a dead Ringo, and we were hoping that you would go as Paul…yep…okay…thanks…see you Saturday." Gia hung up the phone. "He's all for it too. Call Jacob back and let him know." Steph called Jacob and got everything settled.

"I'm glad we got that all arranged. Let's plan our makeup more. I want us to look perfect!" The girls set off for the bathroom laughing and giggling like the teenagers that they were.


	2. Family Preview and Good News

"Daddy, can you drive Gia and me to the costume store? The Halloween Homecoming Hop is tomorrow, and I need to get my costume. Gia had money with her, and she's going to get her costume and makeup too," Stephanie looked up at her dad, who was cleaning and smiled at him.

"I wish I could, but it's Mop 'Till You Drop day. I can't abandon my mop to take you shopping. Ask Vicky or Valencia or Becky or Joey or Jesse. That's five people that are home and that have a driver's license. Go go." Danny pushed Gia and Steph out of the kitchen. Steph heard him sing his cleaning his cleaning song to himself, and she laughed a bit.

"Come on, we'll ask Val. She'll drive us. She's cool like that. Val was Joey's wife. She was young and beautiful, but she didn't have a big head about it. Val was sweet and kind, and to Joey's pleasure, funny as all get out. She was a total teenager around Steph and Gia, making her a very comfortable person to be around.

"Okay, Stephanie," Gia agreed. The two walked up to Joey and Valencia's room and knocked.

"Come in," came a female voice. The girls entered to see Val doodling on a piece of paper while Joey was making faces at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Val. Can you drive Gia and me to the costume store? We need to get our outfits for the Hop tomorrow, and Dad is too busy singing to his mop to take us."

Valencia burst out laughing at the last statement. "That sounds like your dad. Alright, we'll have fun. I'll even take you out to dinner at In-n-Out. How's that sound?

"Perfect!" cried Steph. Valencia grabbed her car keys and the three young women headed out to the car. At the costume store, Steph grabbed the last two rock star outfits when she ran into a tall guy buying a suit and tie outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the guy, turning around to look at Steph. Steph looked up at him and realized that it was her date, Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison

"Buying my Hop costume," they answered the same.

Steph laughed and asked, "Is Jimmy here too?"

"Nope, I'm getting his costume and makeup. I also have to buy myself a wig, because Ringo doesn't have short blond hair."

"I'm getting mine and Gia's costume," said Steph. "Well. I'd better pay for everything. See you tomorrow." Steph walked off and went to the register where Val was waiting to pay. After everything was purchased, the three went to the hamburger restaurant to eat.

While Val and Steph were away, Danny finished his mopping and went back to his room. He found Vicky on the bed reading a magazine. "Hi Darling, are you finished mopping?" she asked, wiping away the sweat on his upper lip.

"Yes I am. The kitchen and living room look immaculate now. I think we have the cleanest house in America thanks to me. But the dirt will come back, and I will be there to stop it!"

Vicky laughed at her neurotic compulsive husband and laughed. "I love your cleaning thing. It makes me wild about you."

Danny sat on the bed and kissed his curly-haired wife. "You are the perfect woman, and I love you."

"I love you too, Honey Bear," said Vicky. Danny curled up next to Vicky and put his arms around her. Vicky snuggled closer to him.

"Just think, in eight more months, we will have little Karen or Gregory. I can't wait."

"I can't either."

"Honey, I have very good news, and I'm going to tell you when Steph and Val come home."

"I can't wait. I bet it's wonderful," said a now curious Vicky.

Jesse and Nicky were reading a book on Jesse's marital bed while Becky and Alex were in the twin's room playing a board game. When the book and game were finished, The parents had the twins do their homework.

While the twins were in their room, Jesse and Becky talked about a lot of things. Becky was still the co-host of "Wake Up, San Francisco" with Danny, and Jesse and Joey were still radio hosts. Both men were still working hard on their careers of becoming a musician and comedian, respectively.

All of a sudden, they heard Danny scream, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN TO THE KITCHEN! MOVE IT MOVE IT! I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!"

Jesse and Becky sighed and grabbed the twins and headed downstairs. Val and Steph were home and in the kitchen, along with everyone else including Comet, the golden retriever.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm going to tell you some good news for the family," Danny said, with a huge smile on his handsome face.


	3. Fuller House

"What's the good news, Daddy?" asked ten-year-old Michelle.

"Well, you know that Vicky is pregnant. She will be having a baby soon. Well, Valencia and Becky had doctor's appointments today, and they are both pregnant, also. That's three babies coming in the next nine months. There is a possibility for multiples again, also. Well, Joey and Valencia were planning on moving to an apartment near here so that there was room for the baby.

"But we don't want them to move out, do we," said Danny after a pause. In that pause, the two girls and the twin boys began to argue and cry. Danny stopped them in their tracks, "So please stop and listen to what I have to say. Ever since Jesse and Becky got married, I've been frantically saving money in a new bank account, and well, we have enough money to add a lot onto the house. Joey and Val are staying."

The family was in an uproar of hugs and kisses and crying. "But, Daddy, where are we going to put more of the house? We don't have a very big backyard and we can't add to the front. What are we to do?" asked Michelle.

"Well, we are going to add to the basement. Now, the garage room is our recording studio, but I talked to a contractor, and he said that we can expand the garage room and add two more rooms there. Also, we can build a whole other story under the garage room. So, we will be adding roughly eight more rooms to this house. And, in each story, there will be heating, air conditioning, a bathroom, and a refrigerator. So each story will be a bit like the attic apartment that Becky and Jesse have." Danny replied.

The whole family cheered. "Now," Danny said, "We are going to decide where everyone is going. Now, Nicky and Alex will be moving to my room. You two will share my bathroom. Michelle and Steph, you are going to stay where you are. Joey's room will serve as a den. There will be a cable TV, a computer, and a gym set. This is you kids, okay?"

"A computer and TV and gym? Wow, I'm in heaven" said little Michelle.

"Double cool!" exclaimed Nicky and Alex in unison.

"Oh, my God, really? This is so awesome!" said Steph, running over to hug her dad.

Danny embraced his daughter and then said, "So anyway, the recording studio will stay there, but we will add four rooms to that. There will be a master bedroom with bathroom included, another bathroom, and two more bedrooms. The spare bedroom will serve as another rec room for Vicky and I. On the bottom floor, Joey and Val will have the same. We are all staying here!"

The girls and twins cheered. Jesse gave Danny a rare hug and kissed Becky. The twins hugged Danny and they all danced. "Daddy, when are we going to do it? When do we start?" asked curious Michelle.

"The contractor is coming tomorrow to make out the floor plans. Then, they will start the actual building next week"

"NEXT WEEK!" cried Steph. "OH MY GOD! AHHHH!" Steph ran to her dad and hugged him so hard.

The family sat down and discussed the house more, laughing, crying, and hugging the entire time. "Good news," said Danny, "More rooms to mop 'till I drop!"


	4. Kimmy Gibbler

It was Saturday. BRIIIING! BRIIIING! BRIIING! Stephanie's phone rang at ten-thirty in the morning, waking her up. Steph grumbled, and then slowly rolled out of bed. She picked up the little blue phone and said in a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Steph, its Gia. We need to go and get ready! The hop is in nine hours!"

"Yes, nine hours. We have _nine hours_ to get ready."

"But…alright. Sorry, I'm just so excited. Can I at least come over?"

"I'll have to ask my dad. We have a contractor here because we're adding more rooms onto the house. One sec." Stephanie put the receiver on the desk and went down to the kitchen. Danny was chatting with Becky about Monday's show. "Dad, can Gia come over? We won't be in the contractor's way. Please?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, Dad." Steph ran up to her room and said, "Come on over," to Gia.

"Great. I'll be there soon." Steph hung the phone up and got dressed.

Meanwhile, Michelle was doing some weekend homework that her teacher handed out. She sat at her table and wrote out her spelling words. After she was finished, she sat on her bed. _I wish that D.J. was still here. I miss her like crazy._ She thought to herself. As if someone had heard her thoughts, the phone in Steph's room rang. Michelle got up and answered Steph's phone, as Steph was in the bathroom. "Hello?" asked Michelle.

"Hey, sweetie, it's me!" came a familiar voice.

"D.J.!" cried Michelle.

"Yup. How's it going? What's new with you guys?"

Michelle told D.J. about the new rooms in the house that they were adding on. D.J. seemed thrilled. "That's wonderful, Michelle. You must be excited. Well, I can't talk for long, because I'm on a pay phone, but I had to tell my favorite little sister that I loved her. Well. I love you. Bye bye, Michelle."

"Bye D.J." Michelle hung the phone up. As soon as she hung the phone up, the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer it. "Oh, hi Gia," she said when she opened it up.

"Hi little Michelle," greeted Gia in her usual way.

"Hi Gia," replied Michelle.

"Heya Squirt," Michelle heard. To her dismay, Kimmy Gibbler was there.

"Oh, great, Kimmy's here," said Michelle. "D.J isn't here _if_ you want to know, so you can get your chicken legs out of here."

"Right, I keep forgetting. She's at the University of Minnesota training to be a vet and I'm here in junior college training to actually get into a university. Sorry I bugged you, Squirt. It's just hard…" Kimmy sniffled a bit and walked out the door.

Michelle had never seen Kimmy so sad. Ten years of loathing and ill wishes toward the obnoxious and incredibly air-headed neighbor melted away as she heard Kimmy cry. Michelle knew that D.J was Kimmy's only friend, and she knew that if she had lost her only friend, she'd go nutso too. "Kimmy, you can stay if you want. I'm, not busy, and I miss D.J. too. Maybe we can do something together later or something. I know I'm only a little kid, but you could use a friend, and I'm good for being a friend."

Kimmy turned around and said, "Thanks Squirt," and gave Michelle a hug. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Don't call me squirt," said Michelle, wagging her finger at Kimmy. "I can ask my daddy if you can take me to the mall. We can have fun there and go to lunch."

"Sounds fun, Michelle," Kimmy said. "I can drive, so we're good there."

Michelle giggled and led Kimmy into the kitchen. Danny looked at Kimmy and said, "Why do you insist on thrusting yourself into our lives? Do us all a favor and move to Minnesota with D.J."

"Daddy! Be nice to Kimmy! She's sad! D.J. left her all alone here, and she doesn't need you to be so rude to her. She's my friend now, and she and I want to go to the mall. Can she drive me?"

Danny saw the tears in Kimmy's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Kimmy. I know you miss Deej a lot. We miss her too. Go ahead and have fun with Michelle. Michelle, I'm very proud of you for being friends with Kimmy when she's sad like that. Have fun, Sweetie."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you." Michelle hugged her dad, and then took Kimmy's hand in hers and the two walked outside.

"Wow, Danny. I guess that people really can be nice to the ones that that they don't like when those people are distraught," said Becky.

"I am incredibly proud of Michelle. The only problem is that I think that Michelle and Kimmy are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year. I guess Kimmy is going to live here again." Becky laughed along with Danny, and they went back to their show.

At the mall, Kimmy and Michelle chatted it up and shopped 'till they dropped, which, Michelle conclude, was way more fun then mopping 'till you dropped. Kimmy agreed. They stopped at the food court to get corn dogs and fries and sat down to eat. "I'm really glad that we hung out today. You are a pretty cool person, Kimmy. I'm sorry that I was mean to you when we were younger. I just listened to Stephanie too much."

"You think that there is any way to get the little pain to like me?" asked Kimmy.

"I don't thing so," said Michelle, laughing. I can try, but I don't really know.

"Well, I appreciate you trying, Michelle," said Kimmy, smiling.

After they ate, Kimmy drove Michelle back home. "Bye, Michelle. Thanks for the great time."

"No prob, dude," replied Michelle. When she got in the house, she saw her daddy on the phone.

"Here she is now," said Danny into the phone. He handed the phone to Michelle.

"Hello?" asked Michelle.

"Honey, I am so proud of you for being friends with Kimmy," said D.J.

"Thanks, Deej. She really is a lot of fun. I hope we can hang out more often, but D.J., you need to call her more. She is your best friend, and she is so sad that you left. She has a thing where she still thinks you are here, and once she gets to the house, she remembers you are gone. She loves you, Deej, and you need to call her and write letters to her more. Then, she won't be so sad. Can you do that, D.J?"

"Oh, Michelle, you are so right. You know, you really helped our friend Kimmy today, and you helped me realize that I need to spend more time on her. Thank you, Michelle. I love you so much. I love you, Michelle."

"I love you too, Deej. Well, I had better go now. Bye D.J."

"Bye, Michelle," said D.J. The girls hung their phones up. Michelle walked upstairs and smiled, remembering the fun she had with her new best friend today.


	5. Baby Names

While Michelle and Kimmy Gibbler were at the mall, Joey and Valencia spent the day at the beach. It was a relatively warm day, so it was perfect for walking in the soft sand and being romantic. "I can't believe that you are going to have a baby, Valencia," said Joey quietly in her ear as they shared their picnic lunch on the warm beach.

"Neither can I. I am so excited. Why don't we think of names, huh?" asked Val.

"Sure. How about Joey if it's a boy and Valencia if it's a girl"

"No, Joey. I don't want our kids named after us, be serious. I like the name Christopher if it's a boy and Trisha if it's a girl."

"I like those names too. How about middle names?"

"Christopher John and Trisha Jennifer."

"Perfect. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Joey. I'm glad we think alike."

Joey kissed his bride on the lips and went back to eating his hamburger. Joey smiled as he thought of the day that he and Valencia met.

Joey and Jesse were at the radio station when their guest came in. She was there to talk about the charity drive at the park on that Saturday. Joey was smitten with the woman and after the show, he asked her out. Eight months later, they got married. Now, she was pregnant with his child. Their child.

Jesse and Becky were in the attic, helping the twins with their cleaning at the time. The boys and their parents had made a big mess playing "hide the toy". In that game, one person would hide a toy and the other three would tear apart the room trying to look for it. The twins had made a big mess with their toy hiding, and Jesse and Becky helped clean it all up.

After the mess was cleaned up, the exhausted boys fell asleep. "Jess," said Becky when the boys were asleep.

"Hmm?" Jesse answered her.

"The boys are asleep. What do you want to do?"

"A little of this," answered Jesse, and he kissed Becky on the lips. "Have mer-_cy_!" said Jesse when their lips parted.

"Have mercy indeed," replied Becky. Jesse and Becky fell upon the bed and curled up next to each other.

"My baby," said Jesse, drawing circles on Becky's tummy.

"_Our_ baby. Honey, I am so excited. I love you so much.

"If it's a boy, can we name him Elvis?"

"No. We will name him Prescott."

"Did we not already get into the Prescott discussion? I'm not naming our son Prescott."

"Fine. I'll pick the first name, you pick the middle name."

"Elvis. Elvis is the middle name."

"Fine. The first name is Harry."

"Harry? Someone would tease him at school and say he has a _Harry_—"

"Jess," Becky cut him off, "Fine. Frank. Frank Elvis. How's that?"

"Just fine, babe," replied Jesse, "Frank Elvis"

"Now, You pick the first name for a girl, and I'll pick the middle name."

"Pricilla," answered Jesse immediately.

Becky sighed. "Fine, Pricilla. Pricilla Janice."

"After your cow?" asked Jesse with a smile playing on his face.

"Yup," Becky giggled. The couple cuddled up and talked quietly until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Danny and Vicky were busy cooking dinner. "Let's have a total Italian meal, dear," suggested Vicky.

"Okay," replied Danny.

The two went out shopping and bought spaghetti, chicken breasts, Italian sausage, tomato and basil sauce, garlic breadsticks, salad, and a tiramisu. They worked in the kitchen for over an hour to make chicken parmesan with spaghetti and Italian sausage.

"Dinner!" called Danny.


	6. The Halloween Homecoming Hop

The entire family bounded downstairs after they heard Danny yell, "Dinner!" They sat at the table and waited for Danny to bring the food.

"Mm, something smells yummy," said Alex.

"Double yummy," said Nicky.

Danny brought the food to the table and dished out portions to everyone. "Yum, pasketti!" said Alex.

"Double pasketti!" cried Nicky. The twins grabbed their forks and dug into the "pasketti".

Stephanie was chatting away with Val about the Hop that she was going to in an hour. Gia was having dinner there too, but she was too busy eating her chicken to talk. When the girls were finished, they raced upstairs to get their costumes on.

Michelle went with them, as she, Nicky, and Alex were going trick-or-treating with Val, Joey, Becky, Jesse, Danny, and Vicky. Michelle was going as a butterfly, Nicky as a pirate, and Alex as a dog. Even the six adults were dressed up: Danny as a mop, Vicky as a fish, Jesse as Elvis, Becky as Pricilla, Elvis' wife, Joey as Popeye, and Val as Olive Oyl.

"Steph, you look great," said Gia after Stephanie was done with her makeup. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. The guys should be here any minute, so we should go downstairs." The girls walked downstairs and sat on the couch. At seven, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Stephanie. Steph opened the door to see two dead Beatles smiling at her. She giggled as she saw her date had worn a wig and put on a fake nose. He looked a lot like Ringo.

"Hey, Steph," said Jacob, taking her hand.

"Hey, Gia," said Jimmy, walking up to Gia, "I wanna hold your hand!" All four of them cracked up at Jimmy's little pun.

"So, are we ready to go?" asked Jacob, "I have the car running."

"Car? Will we need a ticket to ride?" asked Steph. They all cracked up again.

"Nope. Just let it be." Answered Jacob, as to which they laughed. The foursome got into the car and Jacob drove them to the Hop. They walked into the gym where the hop was held and began to dance to the music. For an hour, the music was upbeat and fun to dance to, then, it got slow.

Jacob grabbed Stephanie and began to slow dance with her. "You know, I'm really having a lot of fun with you tonight. I'm glad you asked me out," said Jacob in her ear.

"Same here," replied Stephanie. Jacob smiled at her, then bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Stephanie had a moment of surprise after the sudden move, but she began to kiss him back.

"Why don't we go outside and walk under the stars," said Jacob.

"Okay," said Steph, Jacob grabbed her hand and led her out. The sky was dark and cloudless, and you could see the stars very well. They walked under the tree and sat down.

"You are so amazing, Steph. I really like you," said Jacob, pulling Stephanie toward him, so she was sitting on his lap, "Will you go out with me tomorrow? We could do a movie or something."

"I'd like that. I'll ask my dad if I can, then I'll call you."

"Well, I hope you can," said Jacob.

Stephanie sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest, "Me too," Jacob kissed her again. As the kiss grew longer, Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back, stroking it. After a bit of kissing, she changed her position and sat with her head on his shoulder. He began to kiss up and down her neck and suck behind her ear. Stephanie turned her head and kissed his lips again.

After their little make-out session, they got up to find Gia and Jimmy. They looked in the gym and couldn't find them. Then, they went back outside and found them on the bleachers, kissing as Stephanie and Jacob were.

"Ahem," Stephanie coughed. Gia turned around, "We need to get going. My curfew is in half an hour."

"Okay, let's go," Gia said. The four went back to the car. First, Jacob dropped Gia off, then Jimmy, and last, he arrived at Stephanie's house.

"I'll call you about tomorrow," said Steph.

"I can't wait," murmured Jacob. He kissed her on the lips once more. Steph got out of the car and waved at him. He drove away, waving his hand out the window. Stephanie walked into the house where her dad and Vicky were asleep on the couch. As she closed the door, Danny woke up.

"Oh, hi Steph. How was the Hop?

"Fine. Um dad, Jacob wants to take me out again tomorrow. May I go?"

"Sure, as long as you tell me where you are going."

"I'll find out tomorrow. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Honey. Good night."

"Night, dad."


End file.
